ffxiclopediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Shaari/Archiv2
=Diskussionen= Wie soll *NPC-Verkaufspreis: Kann nicht an NPC's verkauft werden! * denn nun aussehn ?! Beim NPCs mit oder ohne das ' weil Ayrtonia das bei http://de.wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Ares-K%C3%BCrass wieder mit ' gemacht hat und du es bei meinen Bergung Rüstung mit ' gamcht hast . . . Das ist nämlich ein ziemlicher Motivationskiller wenn man mal was anfängt. Patrickzero 10:39, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) *Wieder gemacht? Was zum Teufel läuft hier eigentlich? Seit'zig Monaten verwende ich dieses ' und keinem hat's gekümmert. Mit diesem sch.... ' mit/ohne hab ich erst erfahren als Shaari mir'ne Bemerkung dazu schrieb, das man's nicht haben will. Siehe meine Seite dazu und das Datum 4.Juni. Ob mit oder ohne is mir ja gleich, nur soviel Tipp/Rechtschreibfehler die ich finde/sehe (sind nervig) und se lasse, einfach weil ich denke jeder hat sich Mühe gemacht und Stunden damit verbracht die Seiten zu bearbeiten (Respekt) und nu komm ich daher und mach aus ö einen richtigen ä (hmmm), nur damit mein hübscher Name da unten steht. Ich verbringe genauso manchen halben Tag und ein paar Stunden später finde ich vor das man meine Seiten geändert (z.B. Bildchen gefällt nicht) oder nicht geändert aber gespeichert hat. Mir selbst ist der Spaßfaktor schliesslich etwas schon gesunken. Und als Motivationskiller kommt bei mir an erster Stelle Patrickzero. Ich denke, er wird den Rest des englischen auf deutsch übersetzen wollen, meine Rolle ist nebensächlich und wenn's man nicht will das ich kleine Bildchen nehme oder das ' weglasse dann ist es eben so. Zitat von Patrickzero: Das ist nämlich ein ziemlicher Motivationskiller wenn man mal was anfängt./Zitat Ende.!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hmmm wenn man mal was anfängt?????) Ja, ist ein ziemlicher Motivationskiller wenn man mal was anfängt, geb ich ihm recht. --Ayrtonia 07:34, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) *Noch was dazu http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/%27 . --Ayrtonia 08:11, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hey Shaari ich weiß du hast viel zu tun, aber ich versteh das mit dne Vorlagen nicht und in meiner Tabelle bei Gartenarbeit zeigt es mir die Namen nur mit dem Anhängsel " Vorlage:..." an, kannst du da was machen??? --Leonbrith Bitte lasst uns nicht wegen eines kleinen Satzzeichens streiten. Ich schätze die Arbeit von euch beiden sehr, da ihr die wenigen seid, die sich an das Format des englischen Wikis halten und eure Beiträge sinnvoll und gut sind. Nehmt bitte kleinere und auch größere Edits eurer Seiten nicht als Kritik auf. Wir sollten miteinander und nicht gegeneinander arbeiten. Als ich vor über 1 Jahr angefangen habe, hatte ich auch erst Probleme, als der damalige Sysop fast jeden meiner Artikel "ausgebessert" hat. Seit dem ich zum Sysop ernannt wurde, merke ich, dass es eher wie ein "Korrekturlesen" zu verstehen ist. Innerhalb eines Jahres ist die Anzahl der nennenswerten Arikel so stark angestiegen, dass Spieler dieses Wiki tatsächlich nutzen. Das ist toll. Ich hoffe sehr, dass sich die Lage wieder entspannt. --ShaariTalk 08:18, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hab nochmal ne frage wegen überstzungen ich hab mit dem normalen Craften nciht so viel gemacht ist die bezeichnung " Nuggets" ok??? Weil es gibt ja das Wort auch auf Deutsch??? Und ich hab noch ne Idee, ich weiß nicht in wie weit das Umsetzbar ist aber wir könnten doch zu den Items ne Tabelle dazumachen wo die Preise der letzten Verkäufe von FFXIAH.com sind ich mein vielleciht von den 3-5 größten Servern? --Leonbrith Ok hab verstanden, ich werd wegen den Nuggets nachschauen und danke für die Hilfe ^.^ --Leonbrith Ich hab ein Problem, ich bin im Gardening bereich auf das Wort " Giant Bird feather" gestoßen ich weiß nicht wie es auf deutsch heißt hab auch in game nachgeschaut ist mir nur "Cockatrice-Feder" gefunden weißt du ob das, genau das selbe ist?? Ansonsten würd ich noch gern wissen was ich machen muss wenn ein Artikel fertig übersetzt ist. --Leonbrith Danke fürs mitübersetzen der Handwerksseite Holzverarbeitung. Manche sachen kenn ich noch nicht übersetzt und die Autoübersetzung findet leider auch nicht alles im spiel :) aber für was gibt es das AH - da findet man vieles, was leider oft nur ends zeitaufwendig ist :) lg Yuuki 18:45, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) So ich hab das mit den Riesenvogel-Federn geändert, danke nochmal dafür. Ich hatte mir als nächsten Schritt gedacht das ich alle Artikel zu den items, die auf der Seite vorkommen, mache wo kriegt ihr in der Regel die Deutschen bilder her?? Weil ich hab bis her wenig gefunden wenn ich was gesucht hab, hast du da nen tipp für mich. Und wäre cool wenn du dir die Seite anschauen würdest und mir sagen was ich jetzt machen musst übersetzt ist sie komplett. ^^ --Leonbrith ok ich hab einigermassen gute Bilder zu mindest von den Sachen die ich unbedingt brauch die anderen werde ich noch machen. Ist doch gut das es nen Boom gibt je mehr desto besser^^ --Leonbrith Danke das macht es mir echt leichter beim Übersetzen ^.^ --Leonbrith ok ich werds jetzt auch so machen ^^ danke nochmal für die immer schnelle und kompetente Hilfe --Leonbrith Danke das du alles korrigierst wenn die artikel so groß sind wird man schnell unkonzentriert sonst erklärt sich Sauremogue-Schloss leider gar nicht XD hoffe du bist trotzdem zufrieden XD auch wenn ich dir eig mehr arbeit mache als abnehme--Leonbrith kk, ich streng mich weiter an hab gerade nen spiel marathon hinter mir deswegen hab ich auch heute bzws getsern nichts geschrieben ich mach mich wieder an die Itemlisten sind ja ewig lang.--Leonbrith kk ich werd neue machen, kommen in den nächsten tagen. --Leonbrith *Huhu Shaari! Hab gesehen Du hast was bei Kategorie:Hüfte geändert. Ich war aber noch auf der Seite am arbeiten. Kann sein das unsere Speicherung sich überschnitten hat. Sorry dann!--Ayrtonia 11:59, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) **Nein, nein hast Du nicht! Ich dachte, ich hätte was kaputt gemacht.^^ LG zurück --Ayrtonia 13:02, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ***Huhu Meckerzausel Toni hier! Ich seh ja gerade viel Aktivität und das heisst für Dich tausend Augen mehr!^^ Spass beiseite, hast mein Mitgefühl. Ich sehe hier mal wieder ein kleines Problemchen und zwar was ich schon mal erwähnte mit seinem Namen drunter setzen, nur um /, etc. einzufügen. Was das von Ceas.Odin sein soll, verstehe ich nicht. Nur um eines klarzustellen, dulden werd ich das nicht, dass meine erstellten Seiten nur durch / geändert werden und hier einer sich mit fremden Federn schmückt. Ganz tollen Sonntag noch für Dich, LG Toni--Ayrtonia 07:49, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) *WO bist Du??? Hey vermiss Dich hier ganz dolle!! Seit Deinem Urlaub in England bist nimmer hier, ich hoffe Dir geht es gut, denn ich mach mir langsam doch Sorgen. Knuddel dich ganz lieb!! --Ayrtonia 02:03, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Frage zu "Aguments" Welches Wort soll ich für "Augments" (siehe http://de.wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Selene-Hut) genau benutzen? (P.S. hab das "Bitte Löschen" Thema hiermit ersetzt ^^) Patrickzero 18:46, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hilfe bei Übersetzung Ich hab hier ein paar "Items" die ich nicht übersetzen konnte, kannst du mir da vielleicht helfen? Chocobo Fletchings, Lumberjack, Bewitched Ash Lumber --> Verzaubertes Eschenholz?, Wood Purification, Yagudo Fletchings, Black Bubble-Eye, Willow Fishing Rod, Broken Willow Rod, Buche au Chocolat, Bubble Chocolate, Leucos Voulge. vielen dank Yuuki 15:25, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) *Huhu Shaari! Hätte gerne einen Vorschlag zu einer Übersetzung von Allegiance. Ich hab erstmal unter Eroberung Treuepflicht eingesetzt. Was meinst Du dazu? LG --Ayrtonia 20:53, 29. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich kann immer noch nicht folgende Worte übersetzen - kannst du mir da bitte helfen? Lumberjack und Wood Purification Yuuki 14:00, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Kleines Formproblemchen Hey Shaari, mir ist ein fehler unterlaufen bei Bestienmünze ab "Beschaffung" ist alles irgendwie auf der rechten Seite kannst du mal schauen was da nicht stimmt?? -- -- Leonbrith Mal wieder brauch ich bisschen Hilfe beim Verdienstkreuz in Luminium krieg ich die Meldung das das Bild fehlt nicht weg, kannst du das machen und mir sagen wie das geht, schon mal danke im Vorraus -- Leonbrith *Huhu Shaari - Zur Zeit befasse ich mich mit dem Puppenmeister und hab da ein kleines Problemchen mit einem Link zur Auktionshaus-Navigation. Könntest Du mir bitte da helfen?Zu den Zubehören Stroboskop & Aktivschild hätte ich gerne das der Link bei Beschaffung zu dieser Seite führen soll:Kategorie:Automat stattdessen landet man da Automat. Liegt es nun am Namen? Das eine ist eine Kategorie und das andere nicht! Erkennt die Vorlage den Unterschied oder muss man nun eine Seite umbenennen? Danke für Deine Hilfe. LG --Ayrtonia 19:02, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hauptseite Die Verlinkung beim "Der neunten Zensus von Vana´diel" funktioniert nicht so richtig, zumindest nicht die seite die angezeigt werden sollte... anmerkung: Page not Found Yuuki 12:43, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Alternative Jobanzeige Toni meinte zu mir: Solche Vorlagen können nur die Admins, Wiki-Mitarbeiter oder auch über einen Sysop machen. das heißt ich müsste mich quasi an nen Admin oder Wiki-Mirarbeiter richten oder? Yuuki 05:37, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) *kannst du mir vielleicht auch verraten wie ich ne vorlage mache? Yuuki 06:56, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) SEO Hi. Also heute bin ich wegen SEO und so da... Vielleicht kennst du mich ja aus dem Zentral-Wiki :) Keine Angst, tut nicht weh, macht das Wiki nur besser. Um das zu erreichen, solltest du MediaWiki:Description mit Infomationen zum Thema füllen, die als Suchwörter in Google eingegeben werden könnten. In MediaWiki:Pagetitle machst du das gleiche, nur suchst du dir die am häufigsten benutzten aus. Der gleiche Text kommt in MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage, nur eben ohne $1. Ich denke das reicht fürs Ranking :) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 13:51, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Willkommen zurück! Hi Shaari, schön das du wieder da bist :) Toni und Ich hatten uns ziemliche sorgen gemacht wegen dir :) Bevor du hier nun alles Änderst und ich die hälfte wieder Rückgängig mach, lass uns doch am besten heute abend über ICQ oder MSN über dies hier alles Reden, bevor wir in unnötige konflikte kommen wegen diversen Ansichten und Meinungen :) Yuuki 07:23, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC)